Burden
by DarkKalendor
Summary: Ed promised that nothing would keep him from getting his brother's body back. Factory 5 proved his limits, but what if...the military ordered him to...Warning! Charater death...but not really. READ ALL THE CHAPTERS, PEOPLE!
1. Prolouge: Unfinished

**DarkKalendor: **Okay! Unfortunatly I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or perhaps that is a good thing. I would make it crappy, and ya'll would be angery at me! Yeah! So! I do not own FMA! Be nice, pleeeese. I love constructive critizism, but no blashing of doom. I wrote this before Hughes died, but after Factory

**Envy: **She would kill us all!

**DarkKalendor: **Hey! I would never kill off all my main charaters!

**Luke: **Yeah right.

* * *

**Prologue: Unfinished**

I…could see him.

"Brother?" my new lungs called through the dark crypt, but…there was no answer.  
He continued to stare in horror towards me while tears poured freely from his eyes, and his mouth was slightly open in a silence gasp of terror. I could see his golden eyes shake with fear as his he wanted to flee. Blood freely dripped from a dozen wounds upon his body, but somehow the terror in his eyes was evident that he was unaware in how much anguish his body was in.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" my mind questioned, quite alarmed at his reaction, "Hadn't the transmutation worked"

"Ed…what's wrong?" I asked slowly walking towards him…but something was wrong with my legs.

"Alphonse…" Edward cried falling to his knees, and his eyes turned towards the cobbled stones that flowed with blood, "No…My…brother"

I couldn't move? It was as if my legs were frozen. What was going on? My mind filled with dread as the dimly lit crevasse began to gently darken and the room began to spin. My newly formed heart pounded with dismay as my vision continued to dim. What was wrong? Seeing my fainting form, Ed quickly ran to my side. He was holding something, but my vision was too blurred. With his eyes still filled with anguished fear, he held me and gently lowered my recently formed body to the ground. The object in his right hand was white and Ed was…drawing quickly with it around my body. "This can't be happening." I could hear my brother franticly repeat as he continued the transmutation circle, "This can't be happening"

"Brother?" my voice was weak as the world slowly dissolved into shadows, "What…What's wrong"

Ed stopped drawing the circle to stare back at me. I have only seen Edward look at me that way only once. It was the same expression that he had seven years ago when I first found myself locked inside a suite of armor. Regret, pain, sorrow, anger, desperation, and guilt furrowed upon his face as he resumed drawing the circle.

"It…wasn't enough, Al." I could hear his forlorn and pain filled voice whisper, "I wasn't enough"

I couldn't help but laugh as I stated, "The Philosopher Stone was"

"It wasn't the stone!" Ed furiously interrupted as he tightly closed his eyes, and with anger mixed anguish he whispered, "It was me"

With concern, I finally asked the hallow question, "Edward…what am I"

Closing his eyes tightly, Ed hissed in sorrow as if battling the reality, "I can't…" tears streamed down his face as he slowly stated, "I'll have to put you back in the necklace"

Undesirable disappointment collided in my gray eyes as my fourteen year old voice ached, "Brother…I can feel again." I reached a hand to his, but my brother recoiled at my touch. Puzzled I looked down at my hand…I also recoiled at seeing my hand. I felt nauseous.  
I was…unfinished.

As my attention was drawn to my bleeding hands, and it was as if a knife had sliced three of my fingers leaving bone and blood. Patches of my skin where simply not there and white bone was bare to the damp air. Feeling my face…I could feel half a exposed skull upon my left side. With only partial muscle, my legs were rendered useless.

"Al! No!" Ed quickly dropped the calk and quickly held my hands forcing myself to lock my fearful glance with his, "When your mind realizes…you'll…" Ed was filled with complete despair as my world continued to vanish into darkness…Was…Was I dying?  
"Hang in there, Al." Ed tearfully called as he held my unfinished form in his whole arms, "Al?…Alphonse"

I could finally feel my brother holding me…even if it was…for a little while.

* * *

**DarkKalendor:** Okay? So what is the verdict?

**Al:** Uh...

**DarkKalendor:** Is speachless good, or not? Anydangway, pleeeeeese be kind! Waaaaa


	2. Dog of the Military

**DarkKalendor: **Yeah! I'm so excited! Remember this happened before Hughes died. Also it's going to switch from Al's P.O.V. to Ed's in Chapter 2, and it will simply go back and forth as such.

**Hughes:**...what...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dog of the Military**

"That pompous"

He slammed Roy's office door I watched as my brother paced the hallway outside of Colonel Roy Mustang's office. I was headed towards the outside Central's bustle, and didn't want to become entangled with brother's military life…even if I was his catalyst for doing so.

"Don't make us the charity of the week!" Ed roared back at the door, "We can take care of ourselves"

He must have heard my hallow body clank as I walk because he dashed towards me, and even half way he was fuming out loud. Not seeing straight, Ed continued to stomp passed me and exited into the summer afternoon. I watched him storm out, and was about to fallow except a voice stopped me. His gaze never meet mine, and that made me uneasy.

"Alphonse Elric"

Not being part of the military I was able to forgo the formalities, and I simply turned to face The Flame Alchemist who stood about to my shoulders. We stared at each other in silence, and he possibly guessed that I saw Ed storm out of his office. Naturally my good nature controlled my anger, and I was thankful I didn't have facial expression as I greeted.

"Hello, Colonel Mustang"

"Eves dropping again, Al?" Roy laughed in his coy matter, and then he solemnly stated, "Full metal…err…I mean Ed and I where just discussing his newest mission, and he left without any further explanation. I am only allowed to explain missions to State Alchemist and their family members…" he heavily sighed knowing that he was simply delaying some hard news, "Al…The East is becoming even more dangerous as you are well aware. We are loosing more soldiers as this pointless rebellion persist, and the Firer wants it to end immediately"

My hallowed gasp echoed inside my empty form, and Roy simply smiled and scoffed, "So? You figured it out, haven't you"

"Another Ishbal?" I angrily asked, "Hasn't the Firer learned that lesson before"

"Funny…Ed said the exact same thing." I watched as The Flame Alchemist returned to his office, but as he did he informed me, "He leaves in ten hours…That is if he decides to. He's still a state alchemist, Al. He knew what he was getting himself into."

Later that day I was about to enter our room in a tavern on the other side of Central, but I was stopped by my own thoughts.

This was my fault. He wouldn't even be in this compromising position if it wasn't because of me. Even with the fatality rate in the military's favor, I wasn't convinced. Ed hadn't kill anyone before, and the thought was ridiculous.

Then…there was what he though of Ishbal.

Ed wasn't asked to solve a matter with democracy and peaceful delegations…he was to kill hundreds to set an example for other revolutionaries against the state. The stories from Armstrong, Marco, Mustang, and other state Alchemist where the same. The alchemist where ordered to destroy entire cities without question. Ishbal was a massacre, and Edward hated the state because of it.

Ed was about to go against his internal ethics for me…  
It was my fault.

Finally I found the strength to turn the door knob, and when I looked inside my heart dropped. Ed stood in front of the full length mirror completely dressed in a state uniform, and most of his belongings packed inside the suite case. He could see me through the mirror's reflection, but he still had his back turned to me.

"I…" Ed began, but sighed in defeat, "I'm going to leave for a while, Al"  
"I can't let you do this." I furiously stated.

He closed his eyes, and sighed heavily, "So…Mustang told you, and when I asked him not to"

"What where you planning to do, Ed?" I asked, "Not tell me until I found out from somewhere else"

He finished adjusting the blue uniform and turned to the opened suit case upon his bed, and he still wouldn't meet my gaze. I watched in silence as he shut the case, and I could feel the internal conflict we was having through his blank and yet silently frustrated expression.

"I have…a train to catch." he stood in front of me as I bared the door with my massive body.

"You don't have to do this!" I could feel myself becoming more frantic, "We can leave, and return to Ressumbull! We can forget the military and the state, and live our lives like we use to before with Winry and Pinako and"

"Mom?" Ed asked angrily glaring up at me, and then he practically yelled, "We can't, Alphonse! We burned down our home and all the familiar things inside, remember? I became a state alchemist on my own! I knew the consequences, and the duties! I don't need your permission, and I don't need you"

It finally came out. Harbored contempt that he had hidden somewhere inside the pocket watch was finally freed for my crimson eyes to witness. Somehow…deep inside my hallowed existence I had always expected his feelings, but…actually hearing it.

I didn't stop him.

After his rash statement echoed inside the room for a minute, he pushed my numbed bodiless soul aside and quickly dashed towards the exit. I heard him utter something…it sounded like a stifled sob.

* * *

I wondered if he would see me, and if he did…what would he do. 

Being seven feet tall has it's advantages and disadvantages. If one is searching for someone in a crowded Central train station, it is an advantage. If one is avoiding someone in a crowded Central train station, it is a disadvantage. Ironically for myself, I was doing both.

There were too many state alchemist dressed in the same mundane navy blue uniforms, and they where all tearfully bidding farewell to their families. I could see Armstrong saying good bye to a few dozen slightly identical Armstrong men and women as pink sparkles clouded and clogged half the train station. Roy, Riza, and the rest of their followers stood near the boarding dock, and I noticed Riza holding a gun tighter was Roy slowly moved closer to her. Fury had Hawkeye's puppy who seamed to have been through a war of his own. Havoc was smoking his cigar in a clearly marked no smoking area, and the gray haired man…err…was doing something or other. It think he was complaining about not being able to fully open his eyes. The orange haired pudgy guy was doing his Armstrong impersonation again, and he is really good.

"Alphonse! Hey, Al"

"Hughes?" I called back turning and found a picture of Alicia Hughes in front of my face.

"Isn't she adorable! This is the picture Garcia took yesterday when they where at the beach! I have about a dozen photo albums of her at the beach, but every time I see another one she just grows cuter! She's just like an angel in flip flops! Daddy's little angel! You must be so proud to know her, aren't you"

Understanding about half he said, I simply nodded and laughed nervously, and after showing me a dozen more pictures he finally calmed down. Hughes adjusted his glasses as he asked.

"Seeing your brother off"

"Uh…" I muttered, and then sighed, "Yeah"

"Listen, Al. Ed talked to me right after he left your bedroom, and he was really upset. I finally had to drag it out of him." Hughes slowly whispered, "He only said that so you wouldn't stop him from going to the East, and if he didn't go then his state alchemist license would be revoked"

"I know but I it wouldn't be worth it just to stay a state alchemist." "Al…you already know the reason why his a state alchemist, right"  
Turning my gaze towards the granite flooring, I solemnly heaved, "Righ. Thanks, Hughes." I numbly smiled, and then slowly turned to leave, "I'd better go"

"Without saying good bye to your brother?" Hughes gasped, "Isn't that why you came"

"I just wanted…to stop him. It's better that he goes." I slowly began to meander towards the exit, but as I did someone called.

"Al! Wait"

With his lungs heaving, Ed laughed, "It's a good thing you don't get tired or you would never wake up this early"

Slowly turning I gave a silent sigh.  
"There's nothing I can say?" my voice was racked with a stifled cry.  
"This isn't your burden, brother." Shaking his head, Edward weakly smiled, "I made you a promise, Al. No matter what…I'm going to get your body back."


	3. Lesson Learned

**DarkKalendor: I'm so happy! **

**Ed: Why?**

**DarkKalendor: devilishly You'll see.**

**Ed: You're strange.**

**DarkKalendor: Thank you, Edward. I don't own anything to do with Fullmetal Alchemist...well...besides this abomination of a fan fic.**

**Chorttle: Forward men!**

**DarkKalendor: How in Nortarain did he get in here!**

**Havoc: Don't ask me. I only work here.**

**

* * *

**

**Lesson Learned**

_Ed's P.O.V. (finally)_

It's not as if I wanted to leave…but…there was no other way.

Before boarding the train, I looked back at Al…one last time? Ignorant heart, I cursed, of course I'll see him again. Still boarding the Eastern train seamed like another trail, mission, and unethical decline I could sense my soul seamed to fallow.

I was no longer a child.

The world was not as black and white as we wanted it to be, and I hated it. It just wasn't right. What was this? Another lesson? I sat alone in the far back as other alchemist mindlessly babbled as if nothing was happening. It was just another transfer, and there were scientist on another…test. Biting my lower lip, I concentrated on the fabric of the seat in front of me just to fight to urge to flee. I could feel someone sit in the seat next to mine, and I cursed mentally still staring blankly forward. I knew who it was, and it made me sick. Of all the smug alchemist…I had to sit next to the king of them all.

"Hello to you too, Full Metal." Roy's ignorant and sarcastic tone sliced the silence.

Rolling my eyes, I forced myself to make a semi serious gesture, "Hi"

"I see your brother came to see you off. That's good. He was really worried about you"

Wait! Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, the aspiring coward who wanted to rule the world with his smug, annoying, and teeth wrenching egotistic parasite brandished with a God-complex personality…being…almost human. I turned back to the window where Al stood waving, and I wove back as the train began to steadily pick up speed. **(DarkKalendor: Okay! I actually like Roy, okay! Let's be completely honest, Ed hates the guy sometimes.)**

Finally he along with the train station was away from our sight, and I sat back. Suddenly a wave of confuting sickness arrived in my chest, and I resumed glaring forward as if it held my sanity. I clutched my trinket pocket watch in my auto mail hand, and repeated.  
I was for him…it was for Al.

To make matters worse for me to actually sit next to him…Roy started to talk.

"You haven't been to the East in a long time, Ed, and I am sorry that you where assigned to this mission. The Furrier wanted all alchemist that had previously served in the East to take care of this…problem"

Deciding to humor myself, I retorted, "I am quite aware of this…problem, and the intended solution. I'll be frank. I think it sucks. Another massacre to further push the state's motto, 'Be Thou for the people until they become a stubborn inconvenience, and then get rid of them"

"You have no idea, kid." Roy angrily hissed, "What happened in Ishbal. I am sorry that you have to learn this lesson now, but this is life. It's not wrong. It's not right. It's life. The sooner you find that out…the less it will hurt"

Slowly we both sank into a stubborn silence, and I turned back towards the window. The speeding country side seamed untenable as did everything else I tried to hold on to, and all I could do was watch the stormy clouds slowly take the country side into a haze of rain and wind.

Then…we passed familiar green and rolling hills dotted with trees, houses, and memories. We passed by the train station, and I slowly closed my eyes before we reached the sign indicating what I already knew…I wanted to burn the letters off the sign. I at least couldn't read it.  
_"Entering Russumbull."_

The letters…where uplifting as an elegy.

"Are you still up, Al?" Winry asked as she entered the room Pinako set for visitors.  
Turning from Edward's latest letter, I sighed, "Sorry…I didn't realize anyone was awake.  
Sitting on the chair across from me, the auto mail prodigy sighed, "Still reading that letter"  
"He still wanted me to stay in Central, but I think coming here was better"  
"Well good! You guys always have a home here"  
"I know that…but he doesn't still"

Slowly reaching, Winry took the letter from my hands, and scanned the lines. She then commented sadly, "I hate this." I could see tears gleam in her azure eyes in the light of the fire inside the hearth.

"Winry?"

Frustration etched on her face as she whipped the tears from her eyes, and she sighed, "I'm sorry, Al. I should be strong for you"  
Finally I asked the question that I have always wondered about since our childhoods, "Winry, what do you think of Ed"  
"Think of?" Winry stared back at me in a puzzled expression, "What do you mean"

Nervously I laughed, "You both won't admit it, but I notice…things. Like when we get a new letter from brother, and the look in your eyes. Someday I wonder if you're the only reason he even considers coming home, and how he's always talking about you." suddenly my metal blushed, and I stammered turning my gaze to the wooden floor boards, "Never mind. Forget it"

"Al?" she sweetly called, and I glanced up seeing a happiness in her eyes I hadn't seen since arriving two weeks previous. She then sighed, "Thank you"

"What for?" "I guess…ever since you guys left I though it was something I said or did that didn't allow you guys to at least visit every now and again. All we received is a ton of letters from you, and only a few from him." she meet my gaze, and smiled again, "I guess…I didn't want to admit it"

"You're welcome"

She stiffly stretched, and yawned, "Um….I'd better get some sleep! Good night, Al"

"Good night, Winry"

After she left I reached for brother's letter. My hallowed eyes began reading the letter for the dozen time. "What where you feeling, Ed? Do you think it's an accident? Why are you still there?"

_Alphonse,_

_Sorry I haven't written last week. A lot has been on my mind, and we're so busy. Things are less perfect then we realized. Loire is in shambles from the recent raids. We are constantly on patrol around the city, and I fell more like a police officer then a soldier._

Roy is still smug and obnocous. Armstrong is a baffling idiot. Hughes still has most or all of his pictures that is filling up the entire city! He's here to cover the paper work if he ever gets time after talking to his daughter all day! It wasn't the massacre we had intended. Mostly everyone has escaped before the military sent us. All that's left is a few die hard revolutionaries. Their all…gone now. Thankfully I was off duty and out of town when most of the raids happened. I won't lie to you, Al. I'm glad you aren't here because you can't see what we're doing. I had to…destroy a building today…

"This one?" I questioned shielding my eyes from the blazing desert sun.

Nodding, Roy rested his hand on the sturdy walls of the apartment complex, "One of the largest factions of the riots are inside this building. Instead of risking our men's lives in searching for them, we've decided to demolish the building." he turned towards me, and solemnly informed, "That's where we come in"

I had to close my eyes when I did it…I couldn't look.

Mentally I had to control my breathing to still my pounding heart and screaming soul. Finally I could move my legs, and I slowly reached the wall. Roy stood next to me, his hand poised ready to snap. He was waiting for me…but…  
I forced my eyes opened, and in the red bricks…I saw him. Alphonse's image as he was as a boy…fully formed…fully alive. His eyes where cold and lifeless though, and it petrified me as I heard his emotionless voice call me.

_"Brother…"_ he stretched his hand towards me,_ "Maybe we should ask Daddy before we do this"  
_  
_"No! Al!"_ my soul screamed as I found my hands slowly clapping together. They where…moving without my heart's permission. It was as if…my body acted on it's own.  
_  
"Please…Ed…"_ my brother slowly stated, _"Don't…I want to remain with you…I want to live"_  
_  
"You idiot!"_ my heart yelled,_ "What are you thinking? He's your brother, Ed! HE'S YOUR BROTHER"_  
_  
"I trust you…I trust you"_

Not knowing it, tears continued to stream down my face as auto mail collided with gloved flesh…it was too late. Alphonse continued to stare at me with crimson eyes that increased in brightness. Before my hands destroyed the building…my brother's image disappeared…into a suite of armor.  
_  
"Mom! Where are you!"_

The walls disintegrated and blasted from the joint alchemic destruction, and I could hear the screaming. We had transmuted the entire building into a stone coffin with the destroyed bodies inside. Roy was the one who had controlled his flame inside the building, but I locked them inside the building size coffin. I stared at my hands…still smoking by the large transmutation, and then I glared unbelieving at the coffin which I had made. I could hear Roy's gasp. The coffin was more of a hallowed statue made from the brick and mortar filled with blood and dying lives. From it's likeness I feel to my knees and stared unmoving…the sun was covered as we stood in it's shadow. The men's screams echoed inside the statue.

"Ed…" The Flame Alchemist asked, "What where you imagining the building as"

I reached my auto mail towards the likeness of my only remaining family member. The statue was made of brick that gleamed in the flawless azure afternoon. It was him…Alphonse…

"What have I done…" I could only mange to softly cry as the men's cries died away, "What have I done…"

_...I have had a lot of time to think. There's rumors of the Philosopher Stone everywhere. I was speculative at first, but…there's too much obvious evident. They say they managed to salvage most of the Red Water from Factory 5. A large truck pulled into just now. I managed to see what's inside. It's true…crates of red water. The rest of the ingredience will be arrive in a few days.  
I…can only imagine who will complete the assignment. How do I say no to the military? I never imagined that I would actually kill anyone, but today is clear. I can do it now. _

_Enough of me, how are you doing, Al? Are you bored crazed out of your mind yet? Take care of Winry for me. Make sure that witch, Pinako, doesn't sell all the best auto mail parts. Say hello to Den for me…_

I'll be home soon.

_Edward_

I then folded the letter and set it upon the stand. I heaved a heavy sigh, and glanced at the star filled sky and a sleepy Ressumbull. Ed was a thousand miles away, but we still where sleeping under the same stars.

"I should write a letter before I leave for Loire…." I noted slowly, and then I stood, "I…have to stop him."

* * *

**DarkKalendor: Okay! I know Hughes is...gone, but he still need to be in my story! He has to! He has to!**

**Hughes: What do you mean...gone.**

**Chottle: I love cheese crakers.**


	4. Fallowing Orders

**DarkKalendor: **You know this is a semi-serious story, and I start ever chapter with something stupid with converstaions with people who don't exist.

**Envy: **You need help

**DarkKalendor: I still don't own anything!...I have a sad life.

* * *

**

**Fallowing Orders**

Somehow…it was justified.

The liquid was scorching as it burned down my throat, and I couldn't help but gag for oxygen. I slammed the glass gantlet against the bar's wooden top as my eyes widened with the utter surprise in how much the alcohol burned.

Hughes laughed.

"I should have warned you, Ed. The first drink is the worse, but you'll get use to the sting"

My smug replay made him turn, "This…wasn't my first drink"

"What do you mean"

"You have to swear not to tell this to anyone! Especially Al!" I spat, finding my outburst oddly justified.

Placing his hand in the air as a mocking vow, Hughes stated, "I promise"

Finding myself drifting, I began, "It started as a sip…"

_"Brother?" I heard Al's voice yawn as he began nodding above the alchemy book, "I'm"_

I started shaking his shoulder lightly as his head jarred, "Come on, Al! Teacher wants us to study all these books before she comes back"

Alphonse frowned weakly as he sleepily turned the page, "You haven't told her yet why we want to learn so much alchemy, have you"

"You know how she feels about it." I answered boldly, "If we did…she would abandon us, and we're so close"

A few moments of studding silenced passed between us, and I could see his light brown hair gently rest against the educational pages. I was pushing him too hard, but it was just like Al to take it with a humility endurance. Smiling down at him, I found my own body craving sleep, but…I couldn't.

I had to bring her back.

My eleven year old mind began to sorrowfully dwell upon her image. My eyes showered over the lines and equations, but my heart…wasn't concentrating on them. It was as if my body was forced to read those forsaken lines of human transmutation, and my soul was lost in a photo album of my mind.

Her smile…her warmth…her love. Without knowing, water droplets had dampened the pages, and my hands where trembling. I had to destroy the anguish. In my mind she was not dead. It was as if she was on a long trip, and we only had to write her a letter saying how much we missed her. She would come back. She had to come back.  
Standing, I stumbled blurry eyed towards my father's forgotten wine closet. I felt an angry roar from the back of my lungs even considering touching my father's stuff. As I opened the oak doors, and picked up a nonspecific glass bottle…something screamed.

"Just like Daddy…Just like Daddy"

Somehow my reaction was to swallow the lavender colored liquid, and my young stomach lurched and twigged at the taste. I was able to bite back the bitter liquid that seamed to come back into my burning throat as bile. As I gasped for oxygen and relaxed for a few moments…I found myself…yearning? I stared at the liquid as it gleamed inside the bottle, and feverishly began drinking it. Finding the numbing sensation wondrous, I continued. A few more moments of devouring upon the lurching stuff, I felt…nothing. The kitchen seamed distorted, and my feelings pushed behind locked doors. My breath was labored as the alcohol continued to pump through my young veins. I…loved it. It…made me forget.

"Ed? Where are you?" Panic entered my drunken mind as I quickly jammed the bottle inside the closet, and nosily shut the door as the bottles bounced against each other. I cursed as I heard his footsteps walk towards the kitchen, and I could hear his gasp through the drunken haze.

"Brother…what are you doing"

The fear and confusion in his voice seamed like a loophole. All he could see were the tears slipping from the wine distorted eyes, and the panicked sweat dripping from my sweat. Perhaps it was the alcohol that forced my mind to think that he didn't smell the wine on my breath, but I continued to believe that he hadn't noticed.

I was in denial.  
He…had noticed.

"Al…" I could feel my lips drunkenly plea, "I can explain"

His worried gray eyes seamed to vanish in darkness. I could feel his hand gently brush back some golden strains of hair that had fallen over my gaze. Then…darkness overtook me…I could feel someone carry me…place me in a warm bed…Al's voice…then he left…

Through the drunken confusion, I swore I could hear my little brother voice ask, "What would mother think of you know, Edward? What would she think?"

I took another swig of the alcohol that was quite stronger then my childhood's wine. Maes did nothing, but stare at me in an expression of puzzled sympathy. Shaking it off, I lavished in the dulling effects of the liquid. "Major Elric!" barked a soldiers voice as he entered the pub, and he franticly marched towards the bar, "They're ready for you, Sir"

With a shocked tone, Hughes stated, "So…today's the day. You're really going through this"  
Placing my coat over my shoulders I began to fallow my escort out of the smoke filled tavern. I could only watch as the sun fell across the woodened flooring and people's shadows disturb the rays. Forcefully I placed both hands in my crimson coat, and my auto mail brushed against my pocket watched, and a mused in the irony as the two metal objects clank together almost musically. Inside my head I could hear Alphonse's hallowed bodiless voice echo.

"What would mother think of you know, Edward? What would she think?"

* * *

Okay! Let's be completely honest!

A six foot empty army strutting through a war infested city is just plain weird. I had to laugh at myself as I remembered how uncomfortable their shocked and wide gazes made me feel. Still not completely use to it…I still stared forward and marched down the streets of Loire. As I neared the center of the city there was less indications of blood covered bodies or any of the natural occurrences in the war, and more uniformed soldiers sprouted from the buildings and streets. The odd feeling of combat, still stale, rested in their gazes and conversations with each other. Most of them probably where still sitting in the air conditioned buildings fighting off the heat of the summer afternoon.

My foot steeps still clanked against the pavement as I quickly walked to where the alchemist where obviously posted. (I could tell from the purple sparkles haze emanating from Armstrong.) All the soldiers fell silent as they watched a large truck drive down the empty streets towards the alchemy tents. Since Loire's roadways where unmentioned, pot holes dotted the asphalt, and the back tuck wheel didn't manage to swerve out of the way. Carelessly, it bumped against a huge hole as it passed me. As it did…I could here a sloshing sound as if the entire truck held mince quantities of water inside it's back. Some of it's mysterious contents managed to spill from the wooden crated sides, and a puddle splashed upon the road. Still the truck continued to drive forward in a somewhat hastened pace.

Puzzled, I walked, knelt, and peered into the crimson pool. I…had seen the liquid many times. I swore I could feel my soul seal shutter as my leathered fingers slightly brushed the surface…

He wasn't actually thinking of…

"Here comes the contingency"

I staggered to my feet as I heard the familiar and seductive voice slyly state from behind me. As I did a foot had collided with my lower torso, and my hallow form clashed to the ground. My…uh…helmet…(how many times has this happened to me?) bounced off my body.  
"You've got a good head on your shoulder, kid." Lust laughed as she knelt next to my helmet, "It's a shame to loose it"  
I could hear Gluttony's spin shivering, childish, saliva covered, voice ask with much evil anticipation, "Can I eat him now, Lust"

"Not yet." Lust shock her head, "How can we have a contingency when the key factor is devoured." he then addressed me, "Don't struggle, little one. You'll be with your brother soon"

"What have you done with him?" I screamed franticly.

Shrugging, Lust laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about. We haven't 'done' anything to him…yet."

* * *

"Here comes the gravy train!" Havoc sarcastically joked as the truck stopped in front of the tavern's front steeps.  
Sighing, I marveled at how rickety the appetence of the truck was. Somehow had anticipated the State's unneeded and naturally superfluous pompousness. This was not just another beef delivery truck, but it did resemble one.

"Naturally we needed to keep a down low on this type of…shipment as it traveled the country side. If word got out that we where delivering red water…" Roy then scoffed, "Well you can guess what would happen"  
Nodding, I unemotionally hissed, "Let's just get this over with." my soul shuttered as I blankly asked, "Who are the final ingredients going to be"

"Convicted felons and murderers"

"Just…like before…" I mentally whispered as I heaved, "Nice…Give me the dirty work"

I could feel Roy, Hughes, Havoc, and Armstrong's eyes burn through my back as I rested a hand against the typical meat delivery truck. Softly I cursed as I heard voices of the unmixed components softly and nervously whisper inside their movable coffins. "There's…a transmutation circle inscribed on the inside of the tanker. You don't even have to look at them." I felt the Flame's hand rest on my shoulder.

Was I honestly about to do it...kill for power?

Not able to control my tears, I hissed, "Why…" my fingers where gripping at the rusted box with anger as I glanced at the sand ground,

"Why…me"

"Because…" Roy whispered, "You've done this before"

"Liar! They where going to kill him! I couldn't do it"

My emotions where uncontrollable as I turned in rage a slapped Mustang across the face with my right palm. I gasped…such a blow should have broken a wound upon his face, and blood should be seeping through it. Only…the blood was tinged…lavender…and death like black purple as it crawled from the corner of his mouth. Then…I noticed…Roy's eyes turn a devilish fuchsia as he smiled a devilish leer.

Roy's unmasked voice laughed, "You just won't learn, will you ,pipsqueak"

My head jolted as I felt a daggers edge slowly nearing below my right rib cage. It flirted as it broke through my jacket and shirt and lightly brushed it's cool blade against my skin, and my mind went blank. Somehow I had escaped Envy's grasp, but only to stumble and fall to the ground. The sand puffed around me, and Roy's image disappeared into the despised homunculus. With little hesitation Havoc and Armstrong charged towards us, and bullets where raining around us. Envy's body jolted at each bullets that entered his barely clothed form, and he fell motionless next to the truck's wheel which squalled to life. Without permission, the driver floored and the truck disappeared around a corner, it's tires marking the street as it vanished.

"Are you alright, Edward!" Armstrong asked as he assisted me to my shaking legs.

Numbly nodding, I glanced down at Envy's seemingly dead body covered in a decay blood. Fear filled my lungs as I gripped Armstrong and Havoc's coats, and I was quickly dashing towards the tavern. The physically stronger men seamed puzzled, but fallowed me out of speculation.

After every man from my unit was safely inside the tavern, I quickly slammed the door. There…was no way to kill a homunculus, and a ruthless one at that. Also the quick alterations of reality needed to be sorted out, and I understood my urge to return to Envy and beat him to a pulp. It was…unnatural for me to retreat.

"Ed, what is going on?" Hughes demanded as I peered through the dusty windows.

Heaving as I struggled to catch my breath, I informed, "That…That's a homunculus." I heard a number of shocked gasp, but I continued,  
"He has the ability to transform into any person that he chooses. I meet him in Lavatory 5, but there was…two more. They must have been living as soldiers in Loire waiting for me to transmute the Philosopher's Stone…again." Somehow my own vocal questions where directed to no one else, but me.

"Why? They already know I won't sacrifice humans for their cause"

"What about the rebellion building?" Armstrong reminded me.

I openly cursed, and yelled back at him, "That was an order! I was ordered to kill those men by…" my voice filled with a sudden realization, and my tone fell in sorrowed defeat, "…by Mustang"

"That's what they were relying on, Ed." Hughes stated, "That building was simply a test to see if you would go back on your military duties, and you passed. If you didn't…they wouldn't have bothered with the actual thing. They knew you would do it because you would be fallowing orders"

Fallowing orders.

My world clashed around me as my mind feverishly echoed his words. I gave my life freely to the state, with all the bad and the good that went with it's relentless duties. It was the reason I was in Loire in the first place. It was the reason Al was still with me. It was the reason…

"Hey, pipsqueak!" Envy called to me as he stood unharmed in the center of the empty street. I turned back towards the window, "Don't think we don't have a contingency! You will make the stone!" he then held an iron helmet…from a familiar suite of armor, "Recognize this"

"What have you done with him!"

My urge was too stubborn, and I quickly dashed to the front porch. Armstrong and Havoc called me back, but the door was already slammed closed. My anger pumped through my veins and all logical thinking left. They had my brother.

"Let's make a negotiation." I heard Lust slowly hiss as her dangerously beautiful face appeared around the corner and stood next to  
Envy. Gluttony wasn't far behind her, but there was no sign of my brother.

"Come with us, and we'll allow your brother to live." Envy slyly stated, and I noticed…Envy was holding a cord of chain loosely in her right hand.

My anger continued to mount as I roared, "Where is he"

Hughes had busted through the entrance, and called, "Edward!" I heard a dozen rifles load around me as soldiers surrounded a tight circle around the homunculus. Armstrong stood behind Hughes with his alchemic altered hands poised to attack.

"Fine…" Lust unalarmed sighed as she slowly walked towards me, and I could hear Armstrong tense. I raised a hand to warn off his potential and rash attack, and he reluctantly relaxed. She stood over me…and knelt to see to my eye level. (Grrr…I hate being short)

"I made a necklace today, Edward. It's amazing what…materials can be found just lying around." She opened her tightly closed hands…my mind filled with dread.

Inside her clawed clutches…was a metal pendent. The string was of rusty chains, but my horror was directed to the pendent itself. Made from a familiar iron alloy, It was large and shaped in a tear drop. In the center of the droplet…was my dried blood. I gave a terrified gasp as I heard my brother's voice emanate from the necklace. His voice didn't echo against the metal, and so it was clear with a bit of an metallic alterations. I stood frozen as I glanced…down at him.

"Brother…what's going on?"where sleeping under the same stars.

* * *

**DarkKalendor: **Okay! Seriously how many times have you expected it to happen.

**Chorttle: She runines it. She runins it, precious.**

* * *


	5. A Trinket to Die for

****

**DarkKalendor: "An adventure is only an inconveinice rightly considered."**

**Chorttle: "Cheese is only an inconveinice wrongly...cheesed."**

**Envy: **I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

**

* * *

**

**A Trinket to Die For**

My voice sounded younger as I breathlessly shock staring up at Lust's victoriously smug face, "You…monsters"

"Not for long." Lust fantasized, and then she glowered, "I shall give you thick necklace if you will come with us."

* * *

My word was consumed by darkness.

After my empty shell was lugged by Gluttony into an empty room, I saw Lust hand my helmet to…Roy? I shouted for his name, but he simply scoffed in my direction as I lied in a dark corner. Lust's instruction to Roy, I couldn't hear, but Gluttony blocked by view from them. My heart quivered, and I was about to quickly stand. After Roy closed the door behind him, Lust turned to me, and with a swift slice of her extended claws…she completely carved my armor rendering my limbs useless. Their clank echoed in the deep cell as they where dislodged from the power of my seal. I could do nothing…only witness as I became unprotected once more.

The odd sensation that someone was lightly brushing against my seal jabbed my soul. Since my bodiless existence, I had been void of all physical feelings…except for one horrifying one. Even a slight alteration of wind should come within my shell and it's micro partials should slightly tamper with my blood seal…it would feel like a needle pricking against my chest. My soul felt…lighter. Was I dead?  
Since of sight was completely destroyed, but I could still hear the homunculus converse. I was completely helpless, and I could only remain silence as I determinedly tried to convey my surroundings.

I…heard my brother's voice scream with much anger and fear. Lust was still 'caring' my soul, and then…I could almost see my brother's horrified expression.

"I made a necklace today, Edward. It's amazing what…materials can be found just lying around." With all the added and broken information, I had to ask, "Brother…what's going on"

"You…monsters…" was Edward's reply, and I feel his scared.

"Not for long." Lust fantasized, and then she glowered, "I shall give you this necklace if you will come with us"

I wanted to scream out to him! It was a trap! My scream was cut short…because my brother gave his answer with a cold tone.

"Okay…I will…"

* * *

Amazingly all I had to do was drop my pocket watch to the ground, and no one fallowed. Armstrong's chest heaved with anger, and I knew he wanted to save me. Hughes steeped in front of a wreathing Armstrong, as if he allowed me to leave.

"Those….things…have Alphonse in the palm of her hand. You saw the necklace, didn't you Alex"

Stiffly confirming, Armstrong roared silently, "What are we suppose to do, then, Sir"

"Wait…We'll meet them soon. But we won't do those boys any good by charging in a rash manner"

With the riffles still pointed to us, Hughes angrily watched as we turned down a vacant alleyway. I should have felt unprotected or at least defenseless against the inhuman creations, but I could see Lust drop Al to the ground. All emotions dashed, as I quickly dashed catch him before his seal could even bush with the sand fragments. But one of Lust's claws extended and curved catching Al by the chain, and it continued to grow until it dangerously reached below my jaw line. Then I realized…he was the one who was completely defenseless.

Stiffly I raised my head as I felt the small prick against my skin. Through clenched teeth I hissed my breathing to control my rage as Lust recoiled her claw, held Al in her hand, and slip him over her pale neck.

"I think it looks beautiful on me…" she turned to face me as Al rested against her collar bone. She moved her hair with her left arm and gently brushed Al's seal with her right hand, "What do you think, Full Metal"

I shuttered as I faintly heard Al's muffled sob of pain. I had to turn my gaze towards the pavement, and my fist tightened. Lust amusingly giggled, turned, and started to alluringly slink into an old abandoned building at the end of the alleyway.

Somehow cautiously, I fallowed into the dark building. Sight became void, and the only indication of location was the voices and the stench of rotting meat. My hands where quickly chained, and my body was painfully pushed to the corner. The floor was cold and damp, and I managed to push against the wall and into a seating position.  
The outside world was cut from my gaze as the lock was slammed into position upon the doorway. Shuttering, I could feel Lust standing over me in a slunk victory.

"A promise is a promise." a could feel a cold chain slip over my head and against my chest…I could feel the pendent locking my brother's soul. She then stated before leaving the cell, "Here's your medal"

All three of them menacingly laughed as they closed another heavily bolted door behind them, and they were still inside the damp and maggot infested building. The room was suddenly douched in darkness once again.

"Al!" I franticly called to the pendent. Water dropped freely from the ceiling, and the mist became a primary concern for my brother's anchor, "Alphonse? Are you still with me"

"…yes"

Sighing in relief, I relaxed at bit, but then the realization entered as I asked with a bit of anger, "Why did you fallow me? I though you where still in Ressemboll"

"I was." Al protested from the necklace, "Until your last…letter"

Grimacing, I couldn't blame him, I then sighed, "You shouldn't have come." I had managed to scratch a small transmutation circle upon one of chain links bounding my hands. Finally freed I gently cradled my brother from the most conditions of our cell.

His voice was forlorn as it questioned, "Brother…you weren't actually thinking on…doing it where you?"

* * *

Somehow…he didn't have to answer.

The stammered silence was enough for me. As I continued to lie in darkness, I was a lost in my own thoughts which were soon disturbed by a familiar voice.

"Isn't this a surprise? The monsters actually keeping their word"

"What are you doing here?" Edward gasped.

"Relax, Full Metal!" Mustang laughed, and then he asked his voice growing more solemn, "The bigger question is…did you do it"

I could feel brother's grip tighten as he coldly answered, "No…I couldn't"

The puzzles came into the correct slots in my mind, and Roy continued, "Good"

"I would have though"

My devastated gasp escaped as he tried to explain his voice close to my soul anchor, "I would have been just fallowing orders, and it would have justified it somehow"

"Justified it?" Roy slurred the statement as a half baked thought, "We answer the military's call without question, but that doesn't mean that we still wonder. They can't control our thoughts, and we are allowed to wonder if there would be a better way"

Brother then asked, "Why are you in this place, Roy"

"It's a funny story." Mustang the began, "After being stationed in Loire, I was given an assignment in this district a week ago. Before anyone knew, I was captured by the homunculus, and imprisoned in this cell. Smart little devils took my gloves, and chained my hands together, and smacked me hard with an iron bar. I've been out for six days, and just for kicks they decided to tell me everything. Cocky and unethical soulless fiends"

I wasn't surprised at my brother's reaction, but I wasn't proud either.

"So the great Flame Alchemist captured and doesn't even make an attempt to escape"

"Brother!" I shamefully scolded.

Scoffing, Roy smiled, "He's right. I guess I wanted someone to rescue me, or something"

"I don't blame you." Ed stated, "We're stuck in a situation no one would want to be in"

"What's your story?" Roy asked.

* * *

Our plan was about to commence.

I bet Lust wanted us to stew inside the decaying meat freezer excuse of a prison for a whole night to decrease our moral and make us more susceptible to their mindless whim. In any case, they forgot they where dealing with.  
Slowly the prison's door creaked open, and Envy steeped and stood over me. His smug grin of victory was so nauseating, I had to concentrate fully on our plan not to become sick with hate. I had replace the shackles upon my hands and place Al's soul trinket around my neck to give them the allusion that I hadn't even tried to attempt at escaping.

"So, pipsqueak." Envy drabbled upon the nickname, and then grinned, "You must be busting at the seams with joy! You're about to accomplish your mission!" Envy then reached around my neck and held my brother at my face as he stated, "I'll be taking this back.

Although…" he knelt to see me face to face, and he tapped at my auto mail leg, "I always thought gray was a good color on you"

"Calm down, Ed." I mentally ordered my raging heart that wanted to strangle the very last breath from the monster, "Remember…he could kill Al"

I couldn't allow him to leave without one sarcastic remark as I smirked, "Right. Like crimson is for you, or black. I guess it's hard to pick your color without a soul to enjoy it"

He slapped me.

As I stumbled after his blow, his voice was a deep warning, "Your little comments will cost your brother a hefty sum. So I suggest you keep them to yourself"

He stood, jerked my shackles, forced me to stand, and lead me out the dungeon. I turned to Roy who nodded and smiled towards me, and the iron door slammed shut. We were forced back into the streets, but it was in the middle of the night. Envy forced me to remain quiet as he forced his thumb against Al's seal without disturbing the circle.

Al's pained breaths boiled my blood, but I remained quiet.

"Run, brother." Al whispered though painful gasp, "Save yourself"

Envy lowered his voice to a smug chuckle, "Yes, run, brother." with that the homunculus dropped my chains, and he pointed to the old tavern which I had just left the other day. He then commented, "There's your home away from no home. You can run and tell the big military that the big men hurt your feelings, and cry for your mommy." Taking my shirt collar, Envy warned as he lifted me into the air and glowed with his fascia colored eyes, "You should know. The moment your foot leaves this building's shadow I'll smash this worthless trinket upon the sidewalk"

"Forget about me and…" Al started franticly.

"Al." I warning interrupted, and then glowed back at that smug monster. I hissed, "I'll stay, but…you should know. If anything happens to him you won't have a reason to use to the stone"

Envy smiled as he lowered me to the ground, "Then…we have an understanding. Good." glancing towards the tavern, he whispered, "All clear. Let's go."

* * *

The pain destroyed my since of direction.

As if a foot was pressing firmly against my chest, I forcefully took staggered breaths against the pressure. I could hear Envy's voice order my brother to duck, weave, and doge in shadows to avoid the military guards stationed at every intersection in Loire. Somehow they managed to escape the street lamps and the soldier's post, and I could hear their foot steeps leave the firm sound of concrete and asphalt, and now where climbing some sand covered hillside.  
Finally Envy released the presser against my soul.

* * *

We were now on the outskirts of the city, and our only light came from the harvest moon that was resting upon the desert's horizon. I lightly cursed, the military did not concern itself with the far spaced huts of the city's outer limits. Somehow my plan became complicated, and the military's chances of interference dimmed.

The ground uplifted, and we were climbing a dirt path up a hillside where the city lights twinkled below. Patches of brown grass dotted the pathway, and we where closing in on the top.  
Reaching a steal gate, Envy unlatched the lock, pushed the rusty hinges, and the gate was opened to Loire's crowded graveyard. He turned to me, and I could see only his outline gently highlighted by the moon's rays. My gaze was turned to his right hand which held tightly to my brother, and Envy released his thumb against the seal.

Again Al's soul was looped around my neck, and Envy explained, "You might want to keep this dry. Where going somewhere…damp"

"Are you okay?" I asked the trinket not taking my gaze from Envy as he entered the open graveyard.

Al could only manage a moaned, "Yeah…I'm okay"

My grip tighten as I felt Al's pain, but I remained silent as we foolishly fallowed the homunculus to the center of the graveyard. Dotted with scattered headstones and covered with the same lifeless grass, dry soil, and sand, the graveyard didn't seam to out of the ordinary.

We fallowed the pathway as it wriggled through the countless markers of the dead as we continued to walk up the hill to the top.  
This graveyard was different from the beautifully upkeep graveyards outside of Cornwell's old palace. The condition of the headstones and the grounds told that the immediate families of those barred where also either dead or too old to care, and was perhaps the early cemetery of Loire.

"Here we are!" Envy sighed as we reached the top, "Home sweet home"

I was shocked. A crypt? Poised at the very top of the graveyard hill was an outhouse sized crypt which was made out of a granite, cracked with age. Statues of angels guarded the steal doorway which Envy opened with ease. Lighting a torch, Envy motioned that I should enter first. Can an alchemist still be frightened of ghost?

With his other hand, Envy jerked the chain when I didn't abide by his orders. I staggered inside the spider infested crypt, and my foot fell. I gave a short yelp of dismay, as sick feeling of nearly falling filled my lungs, and I struggled to gain my balance.

"Watch you step." Envy smartly laughed, "The Room isn't on this floor"

"Brother?" Al concerning asked.

"I'm okay." I answered as I began to blindly descend down the numerous stairs.

I couldn't help the feeling of walking down to Hell as the smell of moldy death hung in the stale air, and the sound of rats and spiders crawling on the stairs and walls made my skin crawl. Envy was right, it was damp. The slippery stairs made it difficult for footing. Which I lost.

I yelled as I left foot slipped, and I about toppled forward into the darkness. The chain which Envy held tightened behind me, and he hoisted me upright. Rather he pulled me so hard that I feel painfully upon my back, and the jagged concrete steeps sliced through my bonded hands, head, and back. I moaned as I tried to gain my bearings. "Where getting no where with this." Envy cursed as he knelt beside me, and unshackled the chains around my hands. I gently touched my wrist, and felt the sticky blood drip from a dozen wounds upon them. I glanced at him as he held the torch.

"Oh." Envy laughed, as she looked back at the doorway, "Don't even think of this as a favor for you to escape. There is only one exit in this place. Not many people leave here, you know"

Stiffly I staggered to my feet, and Envy lightly pushed me ahead. This should work, I mentally stated as I gently clapped my hands together. I wrapped a protective hand around my brother's soul, and we continued to venture down into the crypt.

* * *

_"Al? Al, can you here me"_

"Brother?" I called hearing his voice so clearly.  
_  
"No."_ Ed quickly ordered, _"Don't talk aloud. Just think. I've managed to create a mind link between us."_

_"What's going on?"_ I menatlly asked finally.

"_We're in a crypt on the outskirts of Loire. Envy keeps on talking about a Room. Maybe they want me to create the stone there."_ his voice became solemn as he asked,_ "How are you doing?"_

Vacantly I replayed,_ "I guess…"_ I then bitterly questioned my voice raised, _"Brother, Why didn't you leave me?"_

Ed laughed as if it was a ridiculous question, _"That's stupid! They would have killed you."_

_"Would it be so bad?"_  
His anger shock the walls of our souls, as he commanded,_ "Never say that again."_

Somehow it was…a direct mind link. Nothing was shielded…nothing was hidden from the other. Our voices couldn't be so coy or laugh off the truth, and we couldn't turn from what the other had to say.  
_  
"Al…"_ Ed painfully called, and then questioned,_ "What do you mean by what you said…about you dying wouldn't be so bad."  
_  
Unbridled emotions spilled as I bitterly cried, "_Look at me, Brother! What state am I in! A trinket. An insignificant pendent. Not like it was an downgrade from when I was in that forsaken shell."_

"Al"

_"If I was dead you won't even be in the military, and you wouldn't have to compromise you standards."_ I knew my soul was exposed, but my voice confined to rave, _"You won't have killed those men in that building! I can see it! Who did you see before you destroyed that building? It was me! I'm the reason your in this hell!"  
_  
My last sentence echoed against the walls of our jointed souls, and we both stood in the silence. Edward's reaction was raw.  
His voice cold and deep as he stated, _"What else would you like to say to me."_

_"Why did you join the military?"_ I bluntly asked.

He then yelled the answered, _"Fine! It was for you! It's the same reason I tied you soul to the armor. It's the same reason why I'm in Loire. It's the same reason why I'll create the Philosopher Stone! Guilt! Not once did you fall back when we were about to get mom back, and you lost everything. I got away with a measly auto mail arm and leg, but you gave everything…for me."_ his voice was sympathetically burdened, and I could almost feel his spiritual tears,_ "Please…Alphonse…let me do the same."_

"Brother"  
  
Too late. He released his grip on my trinket, and the link disconnected. I stood starring after him as he walked out of the seal, and I was once against left inside a darkened world.

* * *

I was relieved that the mind linked was a success, but…I was left emotionally numb.

How could he say that?

I gave my reasons, and I could see his entire soul. My heart cracked a bit more as I could hear a stiffened sob emanating from the seal, but he needed time. Also he needed to know I was here, so I cupped his soul tenderly in my hands without activating the mind link.

No matter what…I was going to get his body back.  
After the emotionally lengthy conversation between us, I hadn't noticed how far down we had gone until my lungs filled with a suffocating oxygen. Envy seamed unaffected as he continued to push me down the endless stairs.  
Then we reached The Room.

In the bowls of the crypt and at the bottom of the stairs was a large underground room lit with half a dozen lit torches that lined the walls. The walls were composed of shelf of coffins that stretched to a high ceiling. The small underground stream that flowed in an open aqueduct in a circle slightly inside the permitted of the walls explained for the areas dampness in a desert environment.

"This place needed renovation, but there's something about this place that gives me sweet memories." Envy smiled as the torch's light flooded the room.

The stench of decaying flesh was the strongest, and the greenish colored water in the aqueduct only stated how old and unstable the room was. Slabs of concrete from the ceiling rested upon the cobble stoned floor, and a thick film of dust covered every feasible surface.  
With no ventilation besides the one port for the stream of the exit, the room was inadequate for the living.

"So!" I boldly stood in the center of the room, and asked Envy as he entered, "This is where I'm going to do it? Where's the Red Water? The Transmutation circles? And don't let us forget…the ingrediance"

I continued my smug remarks, as I continued to admire the room with a sarcastic strut, "You guys should have been taking notes in Factory 5. What? Don't tell me that idiot Tucker didn't give you homework, or his best seller book How To Become A Heartless Killer"

"Enough of your antics, Full Metal." Envy hissed as he pressed his hand against a trigger imbedded into the wall. The stream's exit was tightly closed, and suddenly a rush of Red Water was pouring from the stream's head. Shock overtook me as a crimson fog emanative from the stream, and my lungs took in the toxic. _"It's Red Water…out in the open…"_ I couched through our mind link.

Al's voice was suddenly alarmed and shocked, _"Brother…you've got to get out of here!"_

"Too late…" I coughed out loud as I felt myself collapsing to my knees and clenched my neck, "Alphonse…I'm sorry"

"BROTHER"

I glared at Envy, and smirked, "You idiot…how will you can you create the stone now…" My breath became shallower…my vision blurred…

"Cut the act, pipsqueak." Envy rolled his eyes, and placed a mask over my mouth. The homunculus saved my life, but my body was physically weakened to the exposure. I staggered to my feet, and found Gluttony and Lust entering the room. Great! The whole gang!

"The transmutation circles are written upon every coffin, and inside…everything else you need." Luke stated, "You'd better hurry…If you don't kill them the combined effort with the red water's residue and the confiscating effects from the coffins will"

"Let me guess…" I cursed, "The same convicts you where going to have me kill inside the truck"

"Right on, Elric." Envy laughed, "You catch on quickly"

"They'll die anyway." Lust commented turning to the countless coffins with knocked out murderers and criminals, "You're choice, Edward. Make these convicts lives into something that could make this world better, or just…let them die."

Through our mind link, emotions where felt by each. My gasped as my soul was racked with an unknown anger mixed with confounding and pained choice. I tried to push the link further to communicate with him, but…he had blocked it so only his emotions sifted though. __

"Al…I'm going to do something terrible. I don't want you to hear"  
  
His voice was forlorn and burdened, and I managed to scream before he silenced the link, _"Don't do it, Brother"_

"Please…let me do this."

Solemnly I tucked Al on the inside of my coat, and his vocal cries where muffled under the tick fabric. There was a pocket of air where he would be safe away from the material and my skin, but I couldn't allow him to hear the cries.  
The homunculus stood at the bottom of the stair well as I positioned myself in the center. The only sound were the cracklings of the torches' embers, the rushing of the Red Water stream, the muffled sound of death, and my own thoughts…

_Alchemy…has but one law. Equivalent Exchange. To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. This law haunts me…to this day. Every time I stare at my auto mail manufactured leg and arm…every time I watch as a son and a mother walk by…every time…I see him. I gazed at my timid and slightly nervous brother, and I meet his worried gaze with a confident smile._

Seeing his gray eyes holding so much trust in me, I gave a deep and depressed breath that rested deep in my lung and trembled as it escaped my mouth. I too was nervous.

"Ed, don't you think we should…check with Daddy before we do this"

Shaking my head furiously, I answered, "Come on, Al. We need to do this now"

"Okay." his nine year old eyes turned back to the transmutation circle in the center of our basement. The pile of all traces of human makeup towered slightly in a shallow bowl in the center of the circle we both had just drawn a few hours previous. So much preparation, training, reading, studding, and we were ready.

We were going to get our mother back.

My ten year old mind was still pumping adrenaline at the prospects of what we were about to accomplish in our modest basement. Equations of perfect measurements of the forbidden taboo lied scattered upon the desk that lined the walls, along with…suits of armor.

"Let's do this." I shaking stated.

Both of us placed our palms upon the outer rim of the circle, and the thought crossed my mind. It was too late to doughty for the entire dank and damp basement was consumed in a whirlwind of yellow light and wind that stirred the papers that had taught us the art. Hope filled my heart…until.

"Brother…something's wrong"

Alphonse's frightened voice spoke my own thoughts as the yellow light turned to crimson and dark lavender lightning that illuminated the room in a somewhat evil aurora. My attention was diverted to the increasing lightning in the air.

"EDWARD"

With Al's pain and terror filled scream, I turned to see my brother's arm vanish as if being devoured by a white light that was slowly decaying his young body. I yelled his name, and was about to reach for what was left of his hand…But…my left leg was gone. Vanishing in the same manner as my brother's arm.

My awareness was turned for an instant, and he screamed my name again. Pure terror shattered across his vanishing face, and he desperately reached as snake like hands began to take my brother across some sort of threshold of pure anguish. "NO! AL"  
The same hands where pulling at my own limbs…pulling me away from him. With all my strength I franticly tried to reach for…his hand. But it disappeared before the momentum would allow me to touch his fingertips, and I was pulled backwards into blinding light an information.

After breathing in oxygen of this world, and escaping the Gateway, I saw…something in the center of the circle where the transmutation would appear…where she should have been. With the anguish of my lost limbs an brother dimming, I looked to see a shadow of a creature. Was it her? Was she alive? Had….but my questions where cut short as was my gasp.  
It…wasn't human.

My lungs emptied their frightened grief as a smoke like fog floated across the room's wooden flooring. Energy was slowly draining from my small body, and my thoughts turned to my destroyed brother who's clothing lied in puddles of blood. I pushed one of the suits of armor with frantic anger. I was going to get him back. With my fresh blood which poured freely from the stump, I traced transmutation circles upon my chest, arms, legs…and chest. The concern of my own existence was the last thing I cared to think about, and I screamed to the unforgiving sky.

"Give him back…Give him back to me…He's my brother….HE'S MY BROTHER"

The arms where pulling me back again as I dashed back towards the Gate, and I…could see his blinding soul walking towards me. Hardly noticing, my right arm was taken by an unidentified darkness, but I didn't care. With the light imitating from his soul, I was consumed by a flash of blazing brilliance, and then plunged back into the dark basement where…we…where I committed the sin.

Painfully, my mind awoke to the bleeding stumps, and the phantom of my limbs mixed with the physical anguish. I glanced back towards the creature who's image should have been my mothers…Before my brother's soul awoke…I had to kill it.  
Through pain clenched eyes, I saw the eye slots in the armor glow with two crimson orbs, and my heart both rose and sank at the same instant. It rose for I had my little brother back, and it fell for I had bounded him to whatever forsaken state. He gave…everything.

The armor…uh…Alphonse moaned and managed to move to his knees, and in confusion, looked at his surroundings. My vision was slowly dimming as the bleeding persisted, and he must have heard my grunts of pain for he turned to me.

"I…I'm sorry, Alphonse…" I managed to grief.

"Brother! What….What happened to you? And me…What happened to me"

"There wasn't much time…" I desperately tried to explain as Alphonse held me in his cold metal arms, "I had to attach you soul to the suit of armor"

With a voice filled with hopeless lost, he asked, "And…mom?" he turned towards the transmutation circle.

"You shouldn't look." I grimiest in pain, "She…It wasn't human"  
His voice was suddenly frantic as he quickly asked, "What about your equations? You're plan…it should have worked"

"It wasn't the equations. It wasn't the formulas…" I cried, and I rested against what my little brother, Alphonse, "It was us"

Equivalent Exchange…it haunts me to this day. Every time I remember her smiling face…every time I remember my foolish plan…every time I remember what he had to give.

* * *

**DarkKalendor: **I do realize that my verson of what happened when they falied the human transutation, but it was the best I could do.

**Envy: **Really?


	6. Reaction

**DarkKalendor: **So...I watch episode 41! I suck. This is nothing like what happens. It's good that I don't own FMA cuz' they're doing an awesome job.

**Envy: **She would have killed us by this time.

**Luke: **Tell me about it.

**DarkKalendor:** What are complaining about, Luke. You got a girl out of it

**

* * *

**

Reaction

"Please..." I heard my brotherslowlyprayed, "Forgive me"

"Ed…please!"

It was already too late. Would my frantic voice mattered? If I was…whole in the armor, and had the strength to stop him…would it have mattered?

The only thing I could hear was Edward's heart beat…it was normal at first…then it quickened, and returned to normal once again. A muffled scream, a strong wind, yells of men dying, and Ed…crying.

"Enough of this!" I yelled as I charged for the mental block Edward placed between him and me. My soul's fist franticly pounded upon the one way doorway, but it was locked on my side.

"Brother! Brother!" I screamed his name as I continued to batter against his soul's door, and with each hit and scream…my strength dwindled, "EDWARD!"

Finally I fell to my knees in sobbing defeat as one hand rested upon the door as if reaching for him. I knew what he had done, but would it had mattered if I wasn't there. Would it had mattered?

The concern of my own existence was the last thing I cared to think about, and I screamed to the unforgiving sky.

"Give him back…Give him back to me…He's my brother….HE'S MY BROTHER!"

* * *

"Well done, Edward Elric. Well done"

My senses failed as I became consumed by the anguish, and I feel numbly to my hands and knees. I felt the tears sting as they flowed freely to the cobbled stones, and I stared frozenly at the solid ground. Fragments of crimson lightning continued to dance inside the crypt, and my whole body was emanating smoke from the extreme transmutation of souls. My clothing was shredded in burnt shreds that loosely clung to my body from the large flames and lightning that once consumed the room.

Somehow my body did not go unsaved. Two dozen deep cuts pattered my body in array of bloody tattoos as my crimson liquid dripped to the ground. Somehow…I could not feel the severity of those slashes upon my skin.

"Did I have to hear them?" I prayed while I cried, "Did I have to hear their dying moans"

Flashes of peoples' images cascaded over my mind's vision, and I wept openly knowing my hands were sullied with invisible blood of a dozen men. I had become…a killer.

The fruit of my labor was in the center of the crypt, and only a hand reach away from where I had fallen. It was tragically beautiful as it glowed with a liquid like crimson glow. I hated it.

I wanted it.  
I wanted to destroy it.  
I wanted to use it.

I hated it.

I loved it.

As in some ironic since, Al's soul pendent has slipped and fallen only a few inches closer to the stone. The dried blood seamed darker in contrast to the stone's light…just like someone standing at the Gateway.

"Finally!" Lust cravingly and victoriously gasped, "The Philosopher Stone! It's ours"

All three cheered like deliriously joyful morons, and they stood shockingly as if it was a fabled dream. I continued to stare at the stone. Their footsteps awoken me from my sorrow filled trance, and I jerked my hand and grasped the stone.

Quickly I stood to my feet, and held the stone in my auto mail exposed hand between the thumb and the pointer finger. With my thoughts still in limbo, my body reacted to the threat that someone was about to take the one way I could get my brother back.

The homunculus steeped back as I threateningly held the most destructive object in known alchemy towards them, and not even they understood the power. No one did, but I wasn't going to take the risk of them taking the stone. "What are you about to do, Full Metal  
Alchemist?" Lust questioned softly as her alarm faded, "You're already on a killing spree, and if you destroy us we'll just be on the long list of people killed by Edward Elric. Will you quit killing? Besides…how can someone stop when their own family members are on the top of that list"

I slowly closed my eyes, and prayed, "Forgive me"

I felt the electrical charge permeate the room and originate from a small mineral deposit in my metal fingers. They screamed, they died, and the room was once again in a mist of crimson light and lightning.  
Three more names…to add to my list.

* * *

Somehow I had collapsed upon the floor of my soul, but still tears flowed. I lied next to the soul door connecting our souls. Filled with turmoil which had spilled from the mind link, I had became exhausted for the first time in a long time. I was about to slip into a paradox sleep until someone called.

_"Brother."_

Slowly I opened my eyes, and saw Ed standing over me. His face etched with sorrow, but he did manage a weakened grin. I guess I should have reflected his smile, but instead I stood to face him with an expression marred with sorrow. Turning I was about to enter the endless hallways of my mind.

_"Al! Wait!"_ Ed softly cried as he desperately chased after me.

Sighing as if trying to regain some composure, I smiled more of a grimiest, _"I'm sorry about earlier. I was…"_ in the middle of my explanation…I stopped. Ed's soul embraced mine, and he began to sob plainly into my shoulder.

_"I…I'm so sorry, Alphonse."_

We stood there locked in each other's arms for a moment, and then Ed took my hand. Puzzled I fallowed as we walked towards our mind link's open doorway. Before reaching the threshold, I stopped seeing what was happening in the real world.

My brother was holding the Philosopher Stone, and my soul's talisman in the other. Feeling my heart quiver, I found myself taking a few steeps backwards. Ed turned to me, and motioned me to steep through.

"Is that…" I gasped.

Silently nodding, Ed answered, _"I'm sorry it took me so long"_

Afresh tears dripped down my face, and we both raced through the doorway.

* * *

This was it.

Al's soul anchor brilliantly gleamed as the stone lightly touched together, and both floated out of my hands. Standing back I weakly smiled as the stone hovered above my brother's soul. Blinding light consumed the room, and I had to shield my eyes as a strong gale disturbed the centuries of dust which entered my wounds and infested them. I cringed and feel to the ground for the wind was growing in strength.

A familiar feeling came over me, and the hands returned.

The arms where pulling me back again as I dashed back towards the Gate, and I…could see his blinding soul walking towards me. Hardly noticing, my right arm was given by an unidentified darkness, but I didn't care. With the light imitating from his soul, I was consumed by a flash of blazing brilliance, and then plunged back into the dark crypt where I committed the sin.

Both my arm and leg returned to their natural form, but I still happily watched as my brother's soul continue to take shape.

I saw them…the convicts.

They disappeared into the Gateway, and they glared towards me. Their bodies slowly disappearing as did my brother's many years ago.

"What have I done...What have I done..."

Complete hate in their eyes as they vanished into nothing…their souls forever locked inside the stone. The souls I forced to die…the souls I forever damned.

I…did it for him.  
Rubbing my eyes, my vision was slowly returning and I turned to see my brother…  
My soul gave a frozen cry of dismay.

* * *

I…could see him.

"Brother?" my new lungs called through the dark crypt, but…there was no answer.

He continued to stare in horror towards me while tears poured freely from his eyes, and his mouth was slightly open in a silence gasp of terror. I could see his golden eyes shake with fear as his he wanted to flee. Blood freely dripped from a dozen wounds upon his body, but somehow the terror in his eyes was evident that he was unaware in how much anguish his body was in.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" my mind questioned, quite alarmed at his reaction, "Hadn't the transmutation worked"

"Ed…what's wrong?" I asked slowly walking towards him…but something was wrong with my legs.

"Alphonse…" Edward cried falling to his knees, and his eyes turned towards the cobbled stones that flowed with blood, "No…My…brother"

I couldn't move? It was as if my legs were frozen. What was going on? My mind filled with dread as the dimly lit crevasse began to gently darken. My newly formed heart pounded with dismay as my vision continued to dim. What was wrong? Seeing my fainting form, Ed quickly ran to my side. He was holding something, but my vision was too blurred. With his eyes still filled with anguished fear, he held me and gently lowered my recently formed body to the ground. The object in his right hand was white and Ed was…drawing quickly with it around my body. "This can't be happening." I could hear my brother franticly repeat as he continued the transmutation circle,

"This can't be happening"

"Brother?" my voice was weak as the world slowly dissolved into shadows, "What…What's wrong"

Ed stopped drawing the circle to stare back at me. I have only seen Edward look at me that way only once. It was the same expression that he had seven years ago when I first found myself locked inside a suite of armor. Regret, pain, sorrow, anger, frustration, and guilt furrowed upon his face as he resumed drawing the circle.

"It…wasn't enough, Al." I could hear his forlorn and pain filled voice whisper, "I wasn't enough"

I couldn't help but laugh as I stated, "The Philosopher Stone was"

"It wasn't the stone…" Ed interrupted as he tightly closed his eyes, and with anger mixed anguish, "It was me"

With concern, I finally asked the hallow question, "Edward…what am I"

Closing his eyes tightly, Ed hissed in sorrow as if battling the reality, "I can't…" tears streamed down his face as he slowly stated, "I'll have to put you back in the necklace again"

Undesirable disappointment collided in my gray eyes as my seventeen year old voice ached, "Brother…I can feel again." I reached a hand to his, but my brother recoiled at my touch. Puzzled I looked down at my hand…I also recoiled at seeing my hand. I felt nauseous.

I was…unfinished.

As my attention was drawn to my bleeding hands, and it was as if a knife had sliced three of my fingers leaving bone and blood. Patches of my skin where simply not there and white bone was exposed to the damp air. Feeling my face…I could feel half a skull upon my left side. With only partial muscle, my legs were rendered useless.

"Al! No!" Ed quickly dropped the calk and quickly held my hands forcing myself to lock my fearful glance with his, "When your mind realizes…you'll…" Ed was filled with complete despair as my world continued to vanish into darkness…Was…Was I dying?

"Hang in there, Al." Ed tearfully called as he held my unfinished form in his whole arms, "Al?…Alphonse"  
I could finally feel my brother holding me…even if it was…for a little while.

* * *

"Please…stay with me…" I pleaded as my scraps of clothing became quickly saturated with his blood.

My fear was realized. Alphonse was unfinished because…the transmutation was half finished. With my mind clouded with the images of the convicts, my attention was diverted from the complicated human transmutation, and even with the stone…my efforts were badly needed.

Once Al's newly furnished mind realized how badly his body was…he would die. He was…dying.

Desperately I cried his name, and I franticly dashed to the Gateway and back to our mind bond, but neither alchemy nor my own will could stop him from dying. The half finished transmutation circle was washing away with his freely flowing blood, and all I could do was cry as I held him tightly.

"Brother…" Al's voice called as he rested against my chest and his breaths where growing shallower, "Promise me…you'll go back to Resumbull…Winry has something…to tell you"

Softly I answered…knowing but…denying, "We'll both go…together! We can forget the military and the state, and live our lives like we use to before with Winry and Pinako and"

A tear slipped from Al's gray eye, as he smiled, "Mom's up there…you know"

I sobbed, "Al…please…don't leave me"

"I never will…" my little brother whispered, "Good bye…brother"

"Al?…." My empty voice called to my lifeless brother, "Al? ALPHONSE! COME BACK! Please…" I then looked towards the unforgiving sky, "TAKE ME! TAKE ME…Take me…"

* * *

**DarkKalendor: **So? Who loves me now!

**All FullMetal Alchemist fans: **start trowing daggers and all pointy objects possible

**DarkKalendor: **People are either mad at me for killing Al, making Ed create the stone by killing those convicts, or...I stole all their cheese crackers.

**Luke: **Is nothing serious.


	7. Brotherly Love

**DarkKalendor: **Yippy! People are going to love me (hopefully) after this!

**Envy: **She read all the episode spoilers on the internet. Incuding the movie!

**Luke and Chorttle: **gasp

**DarkKalendor: **smiles sheepishly It was driving me craaaaaazy. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, but I do wish I did.

**

* * *

Brotherly Love**

"There's not much we can do"

My voice was frantic as I cried, "What do you mean!" I held tightly to my brother's unfinished hand.

The doctor acted too coy, as he stammered, "He's badly hurt"

"Badly hurt!" I screamed as my voice echoed down the clinic's hallways, "That's an understatement! I"

Someone placed a firm hand on my shoulder, and Roy spoke softly, "We got to the crypt as quickly as we could, and the doctor will try as much as humanly possible"

Not allowing them to see my tears, I dashed out of the operation room, and ran into the cold night. I stared towards the unforgiving sky, and sighed.

"I've dismissed your teachings as mad folklore and old fashioned antics of a society searching to blame something. I guess you can't answer the prayers of a murderer, but…" my voice turned to a dejected plea, "…he's not. He has done nothing to disgrace your name.  
Helpful…always kind…" With tears flowing, I again prayed to the sky, "He's helpless…I…I can't save him…Please…don't take him away from me…Please…"

* * *

_"Mom…wait"_

I felt my world return in a flash of brilliance, but this world was colder then the one I left. The air wasn't as warm, and there was a sent of fresh flowers. As my body slightly sifted I felt the soft white sheets. Although they where soft…nothing like the clouds I had just left.

My lips where dry as I slowly breathed through them, and I sighed just loving the feeling of air passage through my body. Sensations of touch cascaded over my form, and suddenly I felt the pain. Astonishing at first, but…somewhat comforting as a testimony that I was alive.

The white and sterile hospital room was covered with flowers, and I watched the moon light dance across the tiled walls towards a chair placed closely to my bed. Someone was fully sleep on it, and his head rested against my chest. I gently brushed back the golden strains that had fallen over his closed eyes.

I…knew this man.

The memories rushed. A plan to return someone lost, a suit of armor, a alchemy soldier, a red stone, many parlous journeys, and two brothers. My eye slightly twinge at the sudden brush of memories, and I winced.  
Suddenly I remembered metal limbs that had scared my brother, and I desperately ungloved his right hand. I gave a joyous gasp, and golden eyes fluttered open.

"You awake!" Ed quickly explained as he stared happily yet unbelievingly into my eyes.

I scoffed as I stated back, "So are you." I then grimaced at the ach, and sighed, "I've forgotten what pain feels like. I don't think, if I remember, that I would have missed it"

Somehow my jokes fell short, and Edward continued to stare at me. Sudden sobs erupted as he buried his head into the covers, and I gently ruffled the long blonde hair with my right hand.

"What's wrong, brother?" my, now, fourteen year old asked.

Raising his head, his hand rested against the top of my head, and he sorrowfully smiled, "I missed you"

"Was I gone?" I asked.

"For a while." Edward answered as he sat still holding my hand, and then he whispered, "About a month"

I gasped, "A month! What's been going on"

Softly laughing, Ed ruffled my light brown hair, "We'll have time to talk about that later. Now…" he asked solemnly, "How do you feel"

"I do…" I felt a tear beginning to slip, and then I asked, "How do you feel"

Smiling, Ed stated, "Great"

"Brother…" I questionably asked, "I…can't feel my left arm or right leg"

"You…" Ed began, but then sighed in defeat and rested his head against my right arm. I could feel his damp tears upon my skin…and somehow it was enough.

"Brother"

Looking at me, Ed answered blankly with sorrow, "You don't have them. I…only had enough strength to transmute you a completed body without them. I then…" he became silent.

Finishing his sentence I whispered, "You destroyed the stone"

"How did you know"

"I…was there…"

* * *

"Great! Three days out of the hospital, and already getting auto mail!" Alphonse sarcastically laughed as it sat in the Rockbell operation room, "My first real taste of anguish! Yippee"

Rolling her azure eyes, Winry scolded, "Come on, Al. We're doing the best work we can"

My little brother laughed, and then sweetly stated, "I know. I'm sorry"

"Ed…" Winry slowly turned towards me.

Nodding, I stood, "I know. I know." I took once more glance at Al, and managed a weak smile.

"It will be okay, Brother." his young voice smiled, "I'll still be able to beat you at fighting"

Still dwelling on the pain I knew all too well from the miracle of auto mail, I smiled, "You're on. I'll see you soon"

Standing next to the doorway, I paced ordering my heart not to barge through those wide doors, and take my brother from the pain of auto mail surgery. But I paced, the alchemist that gave his brother a half made body.

"Stay with us, Alphonse!" Winry fervently ordered as my brother's stifled cries of pain emanated from the door ways.

I was about to give in to my gut, and storm into the room when Al's pain racked voice bravely roared, "If…he can do this…so can I"

For what seamed like an eternity, I waited impatiently beside the operation room. Finally three and a half hours of listening to him suffer,

Winry and Pinako both solemnly exited the room.

Frantically I asked, "Well! How is he"

"This is a change." Winry laughed reminiscing, "Most of the time I would have to answer that to him." she then smiled, "He did fine"

Lady Pinako nodded, "Amazing. Didn't scream once. Must be a family thing"

"Go ahead and see him!" Winry confidently gestured.

Slowly I tip toed close to my brother's pain racked sleeping body. Beads of sweat dripped from his face, and his breathing was raspy and fervently controlling slow. Complete empathy filled my heart as he knelt next to him.

"You didn't talk to…her." Alphonse asked without opening his eyes, "Did…you"

Gripping his hand, I spoke softly, "There will be time for that"

"It hurts." he finally cried gripping my hand, "I…feel like I can't move"

Placing a hand against the side of his face, I whispered, "I know…I know…"

* * *

Four days after the successful operation, I found myself staring at the new mirror in our bedroom. I recognized the gray eyes, the shoulder length light brown hair, and the flash of my soul staring back, but…I guess I grew accustomed in seeing a iron giant with emotionless eyes glaring at me.

"Mustang found this at Loire…" Edward entered our room caring a painfully familiar helmet, and set it upon the dresser in front of me, "It belongs to you"

Sighing I picked up the armor's face, and examined it, "I was scary…wasn't I"

Edward watched me in silence, and then he stated, "I'll be by the lake"

After he left I stood staring at the lifeless gaze of the soulless warrior I had grown to both hate and love. A twinge of sadness was connected with the warrior, along with a glimmer of hope and happiness. The warrior was invincible. Unaltered by time, pain, expression, or fatigue, and he was envied as the perfect soldier. The warrior was young. Since time's lasting toil did not effect the warrior, he remained ten years old for as long as weather did not brandish him. The warrior was a young state alchemist's burden.

Thearmorwas a life.

Looking at my auto mail hand I finally reached a stunning conclusion. Brother had full filled his mission, and nothing tore us apart.

* * *

"It's been enough time…we should see what we can do"

"To train the mind, it's important to train the body"

Rolling his gray eyes, my brother sighed, "You're always quoting teacher"

"I'd better!" Ed interjected, "I'm teaching the next alchemy class in Central"

A bit saddened, I asked, "You're not giving up the state"

"Nope…" he sighed, "You know. I do need a teachers assistant"

I laughed, "Too bad, Brother! I'll be too busy studding for the State Alchemy Exam. They start in two weeks"

I sat upon the shoreline, and stared at the sunset. Finally I asked, "Are you…okay"

"Sure…why wouldn't I be"

There was an underlined forlorn, and I remained unconvinced, "I didn't have much time…" I lowered my gaze to the water's edge, "The Philosopher Stone is deeply flawed I guess"

Stretching his auto mail limbs, Al sighed, "Oh I don't know! I've just been use to metal for so long actually going back to complete flesh and bone would be somewhat strange"

"I talked to Winry today." I smiled.

With his natural energetic happiness, Al yelled, "You did! What did she say"

"She said…a suit of armor helped her find out what was truly important." I then looked at my whole brother and stated, "Strange thing is…same thing happened to me."

_**The End**_

* * *

**DarkKalendor: I'm not going to screw up this any further!**

**Everyone except Chorttle:** CHEERS

**Chorttle:** Apples!

**DarkKalendor:** Who knows when I shall marr another anime again!

**Everyone:** AHHHHHH!


End file.
